Employee theft is a significant problem in the retail industry. Most security devices target shoplifting customers and are put into the hands of employees for safekeeping. As such, employees have the ability to easily remove or by-pass security tags. Furthermore, most devices are mechanical (magnetic detachers and/or keys) which offer no ability to track and trace employee activity.